


Can't Guarantee That It Will Happen Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Babies/Pregnancy Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Apologies, Arguing, Black Eye, Consensual, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve finds that the love of his life, is a different person, Will he be able to escape?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Guarantee That It Will Happen Again:

*Summary: Steve finds that the love of his life, is a different person, Will he be able to escape?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett was looking at himself in the mirror, at the black eye that he recieved courtesy of his boyfriend, Jason McKenna, They had another argument, about something stupid, & it got ugly, Steve regretted what he said, & Jason needed time to cool off, so they had seperated for a couple of hours, til they are ready to talk, The Up & Coming Seal wishes that he & Jason can just entered some consueling, & try to work on their problems.

 

 **"Sometimes, I don't why I just leave him, I mean it's obivious that he is not happy with me, I think he would be happy with someone else"** , The Seal thought to himself, as he covers up the bruise with some movie makeup, from a friend, who is a makeup artist on a set nearby, He was so busy, that he did not hear Jason come into the apartment, looking just as miserable as he does. There was a moment of awkward silence between them, & Steve broke it first.

 

"Jason, I am so sorry for what I said, I do believe in you, & I know that you will make our future great", The Man in question, smiled & said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Baby, I did not mean to raise my hand to you, You did nothing wrong, Understand me ?", as he hugged Steve. "I am just sorry for the black eye, Your test is tomorrow", Steve said, "It will be fine, I can still take it", Jason breathed in a sigh of relief, & said, "To show how sorry I am, You pick dinner, Anywhere that you want to go, You pick", Steve thought about it, & said this to him with a hopeful tone.

 

"Can we go to Chinatown ?", he asked with a smile, that Jason knew would get him whatever he wanted, His lover said smiling bigger, & with a nod of his head, "Go on, Get out of here, & finish making yourself look so good", Steve nodded, & they shared a kiss, before Steve went back to change. "Steve ?", Jason called out, "Yeah ?", "I love you", Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Baby", He hurried, so they can go out on their date to Chinatown, Steve knew that Jason meant his apology, but he can't guarantee that it would happen again, when they have their next argument. So, He will pray that he will not say anything to upset or stress him out in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
